


Clubbing

by Writingsomesin



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Glory Hole, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingsomesin/pseuds/Writingsomesin
Summary: Yeji has some fun in an LA bathroom
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is freshly edited to expand on some bits I thought I wrote shitty and to made some adjustments to make the future chapter 2 make more sense

Yeji had managed to drag Ryujin and Chaeryeong to one of the clubs near their hotel in LA. They had just started their US tour and now was the perfect chance to let out where no one would know them. Yeji had heard stories of how much more relaxed the US and Canada were with everything and she had wanted to see it for herself. The three of them had spent the last couple hours dancing, and in the case of the other two grinding on each other. Yeji had decided to step away to the bathroom, partially to take a breather and also to wash that marked X on her hands. The other two would probably just keep grinding and maybe make out while she was gone, they might as well have fun on this little moral vacation.

Stepping into a stall Yeji sat down, just trying to catch her breath and take a moment to relax. Looking up she noticed a rather odd hole in the wall of the stall with the edges covered in tape. It took her a moment to recognize it as what looked like a glory hole. Shrugging she took the moment to compose herself, standing up when the stall door next to her opened. Freezing for a moment she knew she should walk out the door, wash off her hands and move on, but something way making her want to stay. Taking a couple steps back she stood in front of the hole, her thighs and edge of her skirt the only things in view. She could only see the lower thighs and knees of the other girls for a split moment on the other side from her angle before the girl on the other side stepped back and she heard a zipper unzip. 

A cock, half erect was pushed through the hole. Yeji was frozen in shock, sure it was a glory hole but she never expected this girl to put her apparent cock through it. She must have stood there for too long, as a deep throat clearing sound came from the other stall. She should have just left, washed her hands and gone back to the other two but her body didn’t listen.

She knelt down, her head a few inches from the dick in front of her. Reaching out she wrapped her hand around it, it was an odd texture, both soft and firm at the same time. Giving it a few light strokes like she had seen in those videos she had stolen from Lia’s laptop she watched as the cock began to harden to its full length. If she had to guess it was probably at least 6, maybe almost 7 inches, thick enough that her fingers barely overlapped. Pumping away at it she watched as the tip started to gather precum. Using her thumb she smeared it along the shaft, feeling herself shudder as the girl on the other side let out a whimper. A burning warm was settling as Yeji could feel how turned on she was. Maybe just a taste wouldn’t hurt.

Giving the head a tentative lick she felt her tongue coat with the precum, humming at the salty and satisfying taste. Feeling the girl on the other side buck against her tongue, she let the tip slide into her mouth. Slowly bobbing her head over the first inch or two she enjoyed the small grunts and whimpers she drew from the otherside, rolling her tongue over the head seemed to always get a positive sound. Slowly she pushed her head deeper, feeling herself begin to gag about three fourths of the way down was disappointing but that would be a future thing to work maybe. Yeji began to bob her head along the shaft, coating it in saliva and running her tongue over every inch she could. It was addicting, the taste and texture. After a minute she felt herself let out a guttural moan, realizing that at some point her other hand had worked its way beneath her skirt and she had been rubbing herself over her panties. 

It had only been a few minutes of sucking on this mystery cock before she felt the thrusting beginning to get uneven, hearing a knock on the wall. Smiling, she slowed herself, enjoying the loud groan of frustration for a moment. Suddenly she moved, taking the cock as deep as she could into her mouth and throat and hummed. The effect was almost instantaneous, feeling the cock swell, shooting its load into her mouth. She continued pumping with her hand she felt rope after rope of cum dump into her mouth. Eventually she felt the other girl pull away as Yeji swallowed the mouthful, feeling it slide its way hot and thick down her throat. Pulling away she almost chuckled noticing a small but bright purple mark on the bottom of the cock, a stain from her lipstick. Oh well, hopefully this wasnt some cheater otherwise they would be getting an earful latter. She heard her mystery partner open the stall door and quickly shuffle their way back out the club. As the silence returned to the bathroom she leaned back, falling back against the far stall wall. She needed to get off, and fast. Pulling her panties to the side she spent no time warming up, pushing two fingers into her already wet pussy, using her other hand to rub her clit at a blazing pace. She already felt so close to the edge, the blowjob turning her on far more than she ever expected one would. “Fuck fuck fuck, Im going to cum already holy shit” Yeji mumbled under her breath, thanking god no one was in this bathroom to hear her in such a desperate state. She felt herself explode over the edge, tightening on her fingers as her body spasmed. She sat there for a moment on the bathroom floor recovering.

Standing up and fixing her skirt and panties she stood on shaky legs. Fuck she was probably gone way longer than she expected, she needed to go find the other two before she lost them. Lia would never let her hear the end of it if she lost them. Pushing out back into the club she savored the pounding music, hopefully that would take her mind off that little encounter. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go back and read chapter 1 if you haven't since it was updated

She was sure she had circled the club floor at least twice and saw no sign of those two. She sore to god if they left her or worse, were doing something stupid like having snuck into a VIP room she would kill them before ratting them out to Lia so she could bring them back and kill them again. Feeling a hand tap her shoulder she whipped around to find an apologetic looking Chaeryeong dragging a buzzed looking Ryujin. 

“Sorry unnie, I went to the bathroom for a moment and she somehow managed to get 2 drinks down in that time.” Chaeryeong explained, pulling Ryujin in closer like she might wander off again at any moment. 

“How did she ever get drinks?” Yeji remarked almost impressed as Ryujin still had the big X’s on her hand. “You know, I don’t care, let's just get out of here before someone recognizes miss blushy here and we end up in a Dispatch article.”

It took them a few minutes of navigating the crowds and making sure they didn’t lose Ryujin, they almost did once and it took both of them to pull her away from the dance floor. Pushing open the one of the side doors that spilled out into an alley Yeji gritted her teeth at the cooler air. It was still warm out, but compared to the oppressive heat inside the club a sauna would have felt cold. She let go of Ryujins hand for a moment to pull up her phone and order an Uber. Without Lia trying to order a taxi would have been a nightmare, so the app was her savior right now. 

They finally arrived at the Hotel about 30 minutes later, Yeji peaking into the window of the lobby and letting out a sigh of relief. Thankfully the manager assigned to sit in the lobby and make sure they didn’t sneak out seemed to have gone to bed. It was hard enough to sneak past him the first time, she wasn’t sure if she could do a repeat performance with the still pretty buzzed Ryujin. 

Pushing their keycard into the door to their hotel room they pushed Ryujin in when the light turned green. Stepping in and kicking her shoes off Yeji closed the door behind herself. She already heard Lia fussing over Ryujin, hushed but strong words telling the girl to drink water. 

“How the hell did she get drunk? She's underaged in the US??” Lia hissed at her and Chaeryeong who just looked back sheepishly. Neither of them had the guts to tell her they had lost track of Ryujin for 20 or so minutes and she had managed to find 3 drinks to steal and down in that time. Lia sighed at the blank looks both of them gave her before pushing Ryujin into their shared room with Yuna. 

“Look just get some sleep, I’m going to keep Ryujin company till she's more sober, we can’t afford her to wake up tomorrow hungover” Lia told them before she shut the door to the room, leaving them standing awkwardly in the front door way still. Both her and Chaeryeong shared a look before bursting out into giggles. Yeji may have been the leader but under the group's mom lecturing even she felt small sometimes. Yeji and Chaeryeong made their way to their shared room, both of them changing in the bathroom, not even bothering to shower with how exhausted they both felt.   
.  
.  
.

Yeji felt her eyes flutter open, her mouth painfully dry. Turning her head over to the clock between her and Chaeryeongs bed she almost groaned when it showed 3am, only a couple hours after they had arrived home. Dragging herself to her feel she shuffled across the carpeted floor, pushing her way out into the shared living area. 

Sighing in satisfaction feeling the cool water trickle down her throat she turned and almost jumped out of her skin. She somehow didn’t notice Yuna laying there on their suites living room couch. The maknae was sound asleep on the couch, but she definitely had not been there when she went to bed. Their room had 3 perfectly good beds. Why on earth was Yuna asleep out here? She quietly walked over to the larger bedroom and quietly turned the knob just enough to peek and inside and almost immediately had to stifle a gasp. 

She had always known Lia and Ryujin stole occasional glances at each other, sometimes the looks looked less than innocent but Yeji never expected this. Before her was Lia on all fours, her back arched down and her face etched into a contorted face of pleasure as she bit her lip. Behind her was Ryujin, also completely nude, fucking Lia’s ass with fevor. The younger girl was leaned forward, hand wrapped around Lia’s body and pumping away as Lia’s cock. The wet sounds of fucking and the slap of flesh everytime Ryujin thrusted forward filled the room. The girls may have tried to stay quiet but poor Yuna must have left the room to get some sleep and give them some privacy. Yeji was about to do the same and close the door when she heard Lia’s voice and froze. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck Ryujin I’m..I’m gonna” Lia’s eyes scrunched up before Yeji saw her cock swell up a moment before shooting out its load down onto the bed below. Ryujins hand kept moving as she stayed sheathed into Lia, the older girl's arms giving out on her as Ryujin milked her cock. Yeji continued to stare as Lia slid down onto the bed off Ryujin, mentally noting she was shocked at how large Ryujin was compared to her height, before turning around to face Ryujin. Lia immediately grabbed Ryujins cock and pumped away at it with both hands, pressing Ryujin back against a wall. Ryujin herself must have been close with how desperately she thrust her hips into Lia’s hands. 

“Is daddy close? Is daddy going to cum all over her babygirl's chest and face? Give me your cum daddy” Lia muttered at Ryujin, looking toward her eyes. Yeji almost choked at this, little innocent Lia saying such dirty things. Oh yeah, she was going to tease the hell of out them latter for this but for now she turned her attention back to the fucking couple just in time to see Ryujin cum. Strings of cum flew out splashed onto Lias face as she stuck her tongue out after the first bit hitl. Its must have been a while for Ryujin as by the time she finally stopped Lia’s face was covered in the shiny milky white substance, her tongue pulling what it could reach into her mouth. Yeji used this chance to quietly close the door and sneak back to her room, feeling an intense heat in her core and panties practically glued to her with how wet she was. 

She practically fell face first into her bed, letting out a groan. This isn’t how she planned her night to go at all. Not that she complained about the show but she thought she got out all of her horny for a bit easier at the gloryhole and now here she was even worse off. 

“You stumble upon them too?” Yeji heard Chaeryeong say, clicking on the lamp between them. Yeji could see from her spot how red Chaeryeong’s cheeks were. Sitting up in the bed she figured she might as well talk things out with Chaeryeong till she was relaxed enough to sleep.

“Yeah, I can’t say I didn’t expect it but holy shit.” Yeji said, running a hang through her hair. “At least they are done now.”

“How do you know they are..oh” Chaeryeong asked before looking at Yeji’s expression putting two and two together. “I mean, that isn't the first time I’ve stumbled upon them but I’ve never seen them finish before.” Yejis mouth dropped open, was she the only one who didn’t know they were fucking?

Yeji sighed before leaning back into the wall. “Well cause of their little show they put on now I can’t sleep, too worked up” Yeji muttered. She looked over at the not beet red Chaeryeong. “You understand I bet?” She laughed at Chaeryeong’s small shy nod. Though, she thought as she looked the shy younger girl up and down, she might have a beneficial idea.

“Well since both of us are to horny to sleep why don’t we both just get off, you know get it over with and get some sleep?” Yeji said with a twinkle in her eye, laughing as Chaeryeong’s mouth dropped open, sputtering in disbelief. 

“You can’t be serious Unnie! Please tell me you’re joking!” Chaeryeong shot back, only to look even more shocked when Yeji stood up and hooked her fingers on her short bottoms. “Unnie wait I-” was all she managed to get out before Yeji’s thumbs pushed down letting her shorts and panties slide down to her ankles. Yeji settled back into her bed facing Chaeryeong, legs spread open, running two fingers down her slit and spreading them, seemingly entranced by the sticky substance that collected on them. 

Yeji dragged her fingers along her slit, enjoying the light stimulation but she was waiting to see what Chaeryeong would do. It took the younger girl a few moments to get over her shock, written on her face was all sorts of internal conflict. Yeji decided to up the game, using her free hand to hike up her shirt over her chest, groping her own chest, rolling a nipple between her fingers. This seemed to spur Chaeryeong into action, shakilly standing up on the bed, and pulling her sweats off. Yeji cocked an eyebrow at the bulge in her boxers but after the night she had had she didn’t even question it. Chaeryeong seemed to take a deep breath before pulling them down, letting a sizable cock spring free. Yeji traced her eyes over what she could see, enjoying the string of precum that stuck to the girls boxers and the red head that pointed at her. Chaeryeong settled down, grasping her cock in her hands and letting out a sigh. Yeji as most chuckled, the smaller girl's hand barely fit around it, her fingertips just touching. Chaeryeong let out a couple small strokes, a small moan escaping her lips that sounded like music to Yeji’s ears. She was just about to finally push two fingers into herself when something caught her eye, a small purple smudge on the underside of Chaeryeong’s cock.

Jumping up to her feet, she strode over to Chaeryeong’s bed, the girl in question eyes wide and frozen in shock. “Yeji-unnie what are you-” was what she could get out before Yeji pushed her hand away and wrapped it around Chaeryeong’s cock. Chaeryeong couldn’t help but moan but looked even more confused. Yeji stood in front of her with a predatory look in her eyes, pushing her dick down against her stomach and pointing to the underside of it. Following Yejis fingers with her eyes, Chaeryeong finally noticed the small purple smudge, looking even more confused. Looking between Yeji and the smudge the gears started to turn in her head, remembering the purple lipstick Yeji had worn the club put the final piece in place. 

“Oh my god that was you! Oh my god oh my god oh my god” Chaeryeong said in a panic at the realization that it was Yeji on the other side of that gloryhole she had found. “Oh my god I did that totally on a whim, I would normally never do that, I-.”

Chaeryeong was interrupted by the feeling of wet lips on her cockhead, a tongue swirling over it. Looking down, eyes wide at Yeji now on her knees in front of her, one hand pumping away at her the bottom half of her cock. “I knew this cock looked so familiar, now let me show you what was on the other side of that hole.” Yeji said before wrapping her lips back around the Chaeryeong’s cock head. 

Chaeryeong could do nothing but lean back against the wall as Yeji sucked in her cheeks to create a vacuum around her shaft, bobbing her head up and down. Her mouth felt warm, soft and tight around her. Yeji’s hand wrapped around her, pumping away at the bit her mouth couldn't reach. Her other free hand came up to cup Chaeryeongs balls, rolling them softly between her fingers. Chaeryeong was trying so hard to not thrust up her hips, or even worse cum too quickly. The sight of Yeji’s big eyes looking up at her like a predator would look at its prey only made it harder. She couldn't hold back the whine that slipped out of her mouth when Yeji pulled her mouth off her, her hand still lazily pumping away. 

She didn’t expect Yeji's free hand to pull her hips to the edge of the bed and then push her legs up in the air. She laid there confused about her new position, her brain still hazy with Yeji’s expert hand on her until she felt something warm and wet press against her asshole. She wanted to move away, the forgeign feeling throwing her off, but Yeji’s firm grip on her thigh held her in place. Another lick pressed against her, followed by another. With each pass of the tongue over her asshole she felt her resolve crumble. Within a minute, all she could do was lay back as Yeji’s tongue pressed into her asshole, probing and tonguing her ass freely as she was jerked off. The moans flowed free from her lips, as she pushed back against the tongue. She suddenly felt the tongue leave, before being replaced with a more solid pressure. She realized a moment to late that this was a finger as it was pushed into her, curling up to hit a spot in her ass that that tongue could never reach. Chaeryeong saw stars as her vision swam as the pleasure exploded through her, cum spurting up from her cock and falling back down over it and Yeji's hand, her ass squeezing around the finger that continued to massage that spot.

Yeji pulled out her finger and removed her hand as Chaeryeong fell limp. Chaeryeong looked at her through half lidded eyes. She brought up her hand to her mouth, running her tongue over her slender fingers cleaning them of the cum Chaeryeong had covered them in. Chaeryeong whimpered at this site, though she left two fingers still covered in sticky cum. Leaning up over Chaeryeong, feeling her body run over the smaller girls, cum smearing on her torso as she got up to Chaeryeongs face. Leaning down she planted a small kiss on the girls lips, smiling as Chaeryeong’s lips stayed extended, obviously hoping for more before they formed a pout. Pressing the two cum covered fingers to Chaeryeong’s lips she muttered a simple command, “open.” Chaeryeong’s mouth opened obediently to accept her fingers, the main dancer's tongue running all over her fingers, cleaning them off of her own cum. The look of bliss on her face as she sucked on Yeji’s fingers as she pumped them in and out of Chaeryeong’s mouth. Yeji could feel Chaeryeong already getting hard again against her stomach. 

Yeji pulled away her fingers, pulling herself up to stadle Chaeryeong, hissing as she felt her pussy rest on top of Chaeryeong’s cock. She drug her hips up and down, feeling the dick spread her lips but never going far enough forward to actually push inside of her. Feeling sympathy for Chaeryeong who squirmed under her, obviously impatient to fuck her she decided to take pity. Lifting her hips up she grabbed Chaeryeong’s cock and lined it up with her, rubbing the head back and forth between her outer lips for a moment before dropping down in one swift movement. 

Chaeryeong’s hands shot up to grab her hips, to hold her place and enjoy the feeling of being in Yeji. Yeji herself had to hold still and take a moment to adjust. She had played with hairbrushes and other objects in the past but nothing as thick or long as Chaeyreong. Taking a moment before lifting her hips and dropping back down she let out a loud half moan half growl. Yeji began to pick up the pace, lifting her hips and dropping them back down, riding Chaeryeong. The younger girl could barely push her hips up to meet Yeji’s downward thrusts, her energy already exhausted. Yeji bounced on the cock, her hands coming up to cup her own breasts. Squeezing them and twisting the nipples between her fingers she found a pace of both bouncing on Chaeryeong’s cock and grinding forward. She had never been so full before and Chaeryeong was almost splitting her in half. It pressed against spots inside of her she didn’t even know she had. 

“Yeji..Yeji you need to stop, I’m getting really close” Chaeryeong managed to croak out, trying to use her hands to stop Yeji from riding her cock.

“Oh no you don’t I’m so fucking close, you are going to pump me full of cum like I’ve been thinking about all day since you stuck this wonderful cock though that hole” Yeji growled out, redoubling her efforts. Chaeryeong tried to find the energy to argue the risks but her body seemed to betray her, the idea of filling her unnie with her seed was too tempting. It wasn't more than a few more seconds before Yeji dropped down on her, tightening and clamping around her cock. Yeji’s back was taught as her head fell back, a moan ripping out from her that could probably be heard by their neighbors. It felt like Yeji was practically milking her cock and she couldn’t hold back anymore, feeling herself explode in her. Yeji could feel the ropes of cum painting the inside of her pussy, her energy quickly dropping. Chaeryeong wasn’t ready for Yeji to drop down on her, laying on her chest. 

“Oh fuck yeah, we are doing this again” Yeji mumbled into her ear. ``But that can wait for another day, I’m tired now, let's sleep.” Chaeryeong couldn't find the energy to argue, especially when Yeji placed a small soft kiss right below her ear. Maybe it was time to sleep finally.


End file.
